So close, but so far away
by KathBell
Summary: When Tony and Gibbs are injured at a crime scene, Jenny and Ziva must face their true feelings as they deal with the possibility that the men they love, might not live. TIVA. JIBBS!
1. Prolouge

_So close, but so far away._

_Authors note: Don't know where this idea came from. But it did! I know I shouldn't make any more multi-chapter stories, but this will not get out of my mind! So, please enjoy and review!! _

_Summary: When Tony and Gibbs are injured at a crime scene, Jenny and Ziva must face their true feelings as they deal with the possibility that the men they love, might not live._

_Pairings: Tiva, with hints of Jibbs!_

_Warning: Injured Tony! Injured Gibbs! _

_Timing: Set in Season 5 because I need Jenny to be in the picture for the whole Jibbs pairing. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am only borrowing the characters and I promise they will be returned 'unharmed'. _

_Prolouge. _

Ziva David sat at her desk and looked at the empty one next to her, sighing. How long could it take to pick up a suspect less than a mile away? With her or Gibbs driving, two minutes. With McGee or Tony driving – two hours, at the least. She was starting to get worried as the time passed, and soon it had been two hours since the group had left. "Come on!" She muttered in frustration and worry, she glanced at the TV and sighed, grabbing the remote and putting the news on.

"Two NCIS agents were injured today at a shoot out in DC, a suspect, who has been reported to be taking drugs at the time, attacked them for no reason." The image zoomed out of show McGee trying to sort something out with Metro. Ziva paled. McGee sorting something out? That was either Gibbs or Tony's job, so they must be the ones injured.

She had never dialled so quickly. "Tim?" She heard McGee swallow at the use of his first name, she closed her eyes and bit her lip nervously. "What happened? How bad are they're injuries? Are you ok? What..." Ziva asked franticly until McGee finally cut her off, his voice showing annoyance. Ziva was surprised, to say the least, McGee never cut her off... So it must be bad.

"Ziva!" She smiled to herself before her smile turned into a frown as she remembered the situation.

"Gibbs was shot three times in the arm..." McGee paused, obviously wondering whether he should share Tony's condition with her. "Tony once in the chest, he should be ok though." Ziva knew enough about guns and murders to know that a shot in the chest never meant good news, but she let him continue anyway. "I was outside when it happened, so I don't know what actually happened and yes, I'm ok. They are at Bethesda, do you think you could go there and check on them." McGee more or less ordered her to go to the hospital. Ziva knew why. He did not want her to see the crime scene. And that just made her feel worse.

"Sure, Tim, take care of yourself, I am on my way to Bethesda now." She hadn't seen Abby standing over her until she hung up the phone. "Abby." She stated, unable to hide the emotion in her voice.

Abby looked at her with wide eyes. Ziva – cold hearted killer – showing emotion! This was just as strange as Gibbs being nice, and the only time Gibbs had been nice was when Kate had... "Z? Are they ok? Is it Timmy? Or Tony? Or Gibbs? I doubt it's Jimmy or Ducky but still..." Abby ranted, Ziva just waited patiently for a few seconds before growing annoyed at the rambling Abby and silenced her with a hand.

"Tony and Gibbs, are being taken to the hospital. Are you coming the hospital with me?" Ziva asked, looking as if she was about to break down and cry. Why had she not told Tony earlier? She knew she loved him deeply, but she had never told him! Ziva sighed, stopping herself crying for now. She had to stay strong for the team.

Abby, however, had a different means of coping. Tears came to her eyes and were streaming down her face as she nodded slowly. "Here are my keys, go get in my car, I need to inform the director." Ziva passed the silent Abby the keys and took off towards the director's office.

She didn't even knock, she just walked in, rather like Gibbs. "Director... Jenny." Ziva knew that the news she was about to deliver would be hard, but she had no other choice, just like everything else in her life.

"Ziva." Jenny greeted back, a smile on her face until she saw the sadness dancing across the normally emotionless face of Ziva. "What's happened?" She had a strong feeling it had something to do with DiNozzo.

"Tony, and Gibbs." Now it was Jenny's face that was pale. "They were shot at-" Jenny was already out of her seat and heading towards the door. "They're at Bethesda." Ziva yelled as the director soon disappeared from her view. Ziva sighed and wiped away the few lone tears that had fallen from her eyes. She waited until she had calmed down to head to the car park, finding Abby sobbing in the passenger seat. "Hey," Ziva said, getting in the car and placing the key's in the ignition. She would drive slightly... Tear were arriving in her eyes as she thought about Tony always yelling/joking with her about her 'dangerous' driving. "Abby!" She said loudly, Abby looked up but she did not stop crying. Ziva closed her eyes and sighed mentally. "They will be ok. For Gibbs has not given Tony permission to die, Tony is too stubborn, and Gibbs dying? There is more chance of me and McGee getting together than that." Ziva said, trying to convince herself and Abby. She looked at Abby, who had stopped crying and had a small, barely noticeable, smile on her face. But it was still there. Mission make Abby smile complete. Next mission; Tony and Gibbs.

Authors note: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you liked and/ or didn't like!


	2. CafPow! And coffee from McGeek

_**Authors note: Oh.. My... 14 reviews!?! You would have loved to have seen my face when I logged on to my email account and found 73 messages! I can't believe that this story – intended one shot when I wrote it – has got 14 reviews for the first chapter... I mean... WOW! Please review and enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Something of importance: There will be time skips, from when McGee, Tony and Gibbs where heading to the suspects house, and to the hospital. They will be shown with a – :) . **_

_**Review replies to anonymous reviewers:**_

_**Jibbs lover: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **_

_**GottaLOvemegan: I am glad you like it, hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**NCISFAN: Well, as you can't wait, here is a new chapter! **_

_**Janet Brown: Glad you liked it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as I am only borrowing the character's, and I promise that they will be returned in their original packaging and relatively 'Unharmed' (Yet, I have a strange definition for the word unharmed, don't you agree?) **_

_**Chapter One: Caf-Pow! And Coffee.**_

_Earlier that day..._

"DiNozzo! McGee!" The normalcy in the day was exactly the same as every other day that he could remember, why wouldn't it be? "Suspect returned to the house." Gibbs said. Tony and McGee had known Gibbs long enough to know that what Gibbs had said was not a statement – it was an order. Tony sighed and glanced at McGee, both knowing that it was going to be a long day.

"On it boss." The replied in unison, Ziva, who was sitting at her desk and watching them all carefully, smirked at the glare Tony sent McGee. Gibbs was already in the elevator.

–

Ziva sat on a hard, plastic chair in the private waiting room, her face in her hands as she sighed in annoyance. She was not a woman that was patient, any one who knew her would know that by now. Tony had constantly teased her about it... She closed her eyes at the thought of Tony. He would be ok. He will be ok. He won't die. She constantly prayed in her head, she was not a woman who would sit, wait, and even cry, but today, she had done all three. "I love you, Tony." She whispered to herself, not noticing McGee was behind her, not did she notice that he had overheard her words.

He decided not to tell her that he had overheard.

"Hey Ziva." He said softly, handing her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Hospital coffee." Ziva smiled sadly, taking the cup. "Taste's like mud, according to Gibbs." She looked up at him sadly, her eyes betraying her emotionless face. "They will be ok? McGee, they have to be ok." McGee looked at her, nearly sternly.

"Ziva, you know they will be ok. Tony, can probably survive anything." McGee said, thinking of all the times Tony's life had hung in balance. He shook his head sadly – that was too many times for one man. "And Gibbs is Gibbs, he still has some life left in him." Ziva smiled, that was true.

"You are right, thank you Tim." McGee nodded at her and left, Ziva noticed the other coffee's in his hand, and the Caf-Pow! Most likely going to Jenny and Abby, it was nice, in a way. To see McGee hold the team – family – together. She liked it – but they needed Tony and Gibbs here.

–

Tony and Gibbs walked into the two-floored house, guns drawn, both carefully scanning the scene in front of them. Nothing out of the ordinary. They both stopped in their tracks, raising their gun's in a quick, swift-like movement, and aimed them at the man in front of them. "Drop the gun!" Gibbs yelled, not taking his eyes off the suspect. He didn't plan on pulling the trigger on this man, he was suffering PSTD from being sent out to some country. That was until he saw the bullet land in Tony's chest, and watched his agent go down. "TONY!" He fired quickly, but he was too late, the second he had pressed the trigger, the man had put three into his arm. Quickly swapping the gun into his left arm, he fired again. One in the head. Just like Kate, he thought to himself as he looked over at Tony. He hadn't noticed McGee until then but when he saw how hard the man was trying to stop the blood pouring out of Tony, he smiled. "Take care of him, Tim." Gibbs said, his voice barely a whisper. Damn blood loss. He felt his knees weaken, and then he felt nothing.

–

Abby was curled up in a chair when McGee found her. "Abs?" He whispered softly, taking the seat next to her and clasping her shoulder gently. He watched as she uncurled herself slowly and turned to him, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"They have to be all right, Timmy!" She said, her voice hoarse from crying.

"They will be Abby." McGee tried to reassure her, placing the Caf-Pow in her hand. She smiled sadly, accepting the Caf-Pow, pulling away from him, she drank from it slowly. Her eyes never leaving his. And by keeping her eyes on McGee, she could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Thank you, Tim."

–

Jenny leant back in her chair as she waited for news. She was a patient woman, but right now, she was the opposite. She was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for news. "Director." She heard a voice say, she looked at the source of the voice and smiled.

"McGee. Any news on Tony?" She asked, taking the coffee from his extended hand. She already knew the answer, but she felt the need to ask.

McGee shook his head sadly. "Not yet, Gibbs?" He asked, he too already knew the answer.

"No. Should be some..." She trailed off as a doctor approached the pair. "Sophie, thank you for taking his case." Jenny said, standing up and greeting the doctor. McGee just stood behind her and waited for the news they were all anxious for.

"Least I could do, Jen, after you and Jethro saved my life back in Paris." Sophie said, her French accent obvious, before turning to McGee, and looking at them both. "I'm Dr Stokes, but call me Sophie." McGee just nodded, wondering how Jethro and Jen had saved her life. "Now, Jethro's injuries weren't life-threatening when he was brought in, but we had to get the bullets out to prevent further damage." She looked at Jenny kindly, a smile bracing her features. "He's going to be ok." At least they had some good news. Sophie looked at her pager which had started bleeping. "Damn, I have to go help with another gun shot guy, he's just flat lined." She was about to continue but McGee interrupted her.

"Tony?" She just looked at him. "Anthony DiNozzo?" She paled.

"You know him?" She asked nervously.

"He was brought in with Jethro." Jenny said, trying to keep her voice calm but was failing miserably.

Sophie checked the pager again and sighed. "He is ok, but I better get going, according to Kingston, it was... is touch and go." She said as she ran off down the hallway, grabbing some scrubs as she went.

"Thank God Ziva didn't hear that." Jenny whispered, a smile on her face. Jethro was ok. Her smile turned to a frown. However, they didn't know if Tony would be.

_**Authors note: Please review?**_


	3. It's not all black and white,

**Authors note: I can't believe the amount of reviews that this story has had so far, I mean, 30 reviews! That is amazing for a story that only has three chapters, I am amazed, seriously. Really, a big thank you to everyone who had reviewed. I would have updated yesterday but life got in the way. Also, I will be updating all of my stories a little less than I am now (if that makes sense,) as I have my flute grading in a few weeks and I am practising like hell, as my cousin/teacher will go crazy on me if I don't :) So sorry if I take a while updating! Please enjoy this chapter and please review! **

_Something of importance: The first part of this is set when Tony is being brought in._

**Pairing: Some: Minor McAbby from now on, and some Bremma (Brad and Emma). **

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. But I do own my doctors and nurses. Chapter name from NCIS episode 14 from season 7. _

**It isn't all black and white, when the walls are splattered with red.**

Dr Bellis walked into the trauma room and headed straight over to the computer, bring up the patients files on the plasma screen. "Stokes, Kingston, here now." She ordered her two subordinates who obeyed nearly immediately. "Patient history?"

"Suffered plenty, and I mean hundreds, of concussions." Dr Kingston explained, they had a good ten minutes before the patient would be preped for surgery, but he kept the pace up.

"Lung tissue scarred from genetically modified pheumonic plague, chance it will come back again." Dr Stokes said. "Dr Bellis, we have another patient, I think I will be capable of taking care of Jethro on my own, then head to DiNozzo." Dr Stokes said hopefully. She really wanted to repay the debt she owed to the director.

Dr Bellis looked at her. "You know him?" She hesitated.

"He saved my life in Paris. I owe the director of NCIS, she asked me too."

"Go." Dr Bellis watched as Dr Stokes ran out of the room like a bolt of lighting. "Kingston, any more patient history?"

"Nearly drowned, blown up a few times, and that is why I knew I would never get into law enforcement." Dr Bellis smiled at the attempt to lighten the mood before getting to work. "And call Brad Pitt." She yelled.

Dr Kingston raised his eyebrows and turned to a nurse. "Brad Pitt?"

Emma smiled. "He treated Tony with the plague, I did too, I will call him." She pressed speed dial. "Hey Baby, Tony's been brought in... Again... No, not plague again... Gun shot to the chest... At least he didn't nearly drown... again... or nearly die again... No, he didn't have a concussion... No, he wasn't..." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just get out of bed and drag your ass down here." She hung up. "Always expect crazy things when you work at this place." She offered some advice that would have come in handy to her years ago.

–

Jennifer Shepard walked into room 574, biting her lip nervously. "Jethro?" She asked, looking around the room. Her nervousness disappeared as she saw him ready to leave. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, please tell me that this is not what I think it is." Her voice was strict but all she wanted to do was push him up against the wall and kiss him. He stopped getting dressed and turned to her with no top on.

"I won't be leaving the hospital, Jen, I'm just going to see DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, his voice truthful.

"I love you, Jethro, but sometimes, you can be a complete idiot." She mumbled to herself, not thinking her words through. Gibbs looked at her and she blushed. "What?" He just looked at her.

"I love you too." Jenny walked over to him, her eyes looking at him with love. "I'm not lying." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes fixed on his ice blue ones. Their lips brushed together, then they kissed passionately.

–

"Ziva, he'll be ok." McGee reassured the distressed woman. Her eyes were blood shot and strained from crying, her voice was hoarse from the same thing, her hair was becoming greasy and unkempt. She looked at McGee, tears shining in her brown eyes.

"Will he? McGee. It has been, what, seven hours!" She yelled, thankfully Jenny had called in another favour so the pair were now alone in the room.

McGee looked at her sternly. "You're giving up on him?" He asked, knowing the answer would be no, but he thought it would knock some sense into her. "No?" He looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Then don't act like you are. They will be going slow because of the scarring on his lungs from the plague, they won't want to cause further damage." McGee explained in the kindest way he could. She looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." She trailed off.

"I know." McGee said, his head looked up as a doctor entered the room. She was obviously tired and worn out, but she wore a bright smile on her face that could only mean that she was bringing good news. "Sophie." McGee shook her hand, recognising her as the doctor from earlier. Two other doctors entered from behind her.

"I'm Dr Bellis, you look like you have already met one of my fellowships, but this is Dr Stokes, and Dr Kingston Junior." The woman – Dr Bellis – introduced herself and the two other doctors at her side. Ziva trembled at the word junior, remembering something Tony had told her. "I take it that you are here for Mr DiNozzo. But we can only share the details with a Ziva David or Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and seeing as Dr Stokes here has just told me that the second choice has just came out of surgery, there is only Miss David." Dr Bellis said, still smiling.

"I am Ziva, and anything you tell me will be passed on to near enough anyone at NCIS by morning, so you can tell us both." Ziva said, smiling as she remembered the NCIS gossip that was spread around about anyone and anything.

Dr Bellis nodded and looked at her carefully and smiled. "One of the bullets punctured his lung, we would have been done sooner but due to his history we had to take it slow, we managed to repair the lungs, and most of the vessels, veins and capillaries that the bullet hit, there is a chance he may have to go back into surgery at a later date, but right now is all that matters. The other bullet became lodged in one of his ribs." No need to go into direct medical detail. "It is strained, but not broken. He should be awake some time today." She didn't add the – we might have to put him in a coma...

Ziva smiled and sighed in relief after hearing that he was alive. She was not pleased that he was not out of the woods yet, but at least he was alive. "Thank you so much..." She thanked, the group of doctors smiled and left the room. "Tim, go get Abby, the director, and Gibbs." She ordered. "They need to know that he is ok, do they not?" McGee smiled.

"I will sort all of that out. Go find out where Tony is and tell him that you love him." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest. "Don't deny it." McGee said with a smile.

"Thank you, Tim, good luck."

"Why do I need good luck?" McGee was starting to get confused, then again, anything Ziva said could be very confusing.

"Abby is going to break a few of your ribs, there is no denying that." She smirked as she left the room. McGee smiled and watched her go before grabbing his phone and making the necessary calls.

Abby first, he thought sighing.

~ Is it Tony? Or Gibbs? I told you I didn't need to go back to the lab, something bad must have happened! ~ McGee rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Maybe he should have called the director first...

"Abs, the doctors-"

~ Doctors? As in more than one? Oh God it must be really, really bad. I'm right aren't I?~

"ABBY!" McGee yelled, causing her rant to stop and she became silent. "Tony is fine, he will be awake soon, Gibbs is..." McGee paused, looking up at the man in the door way. "Glaring at me now. Got to go, Abs..." McGee hung up. "Director, Boss, I take it you want me to tell you how Tony is..."

**Authors note: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, and please, I am begging you, please review! **


	4. I see your act

_Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. I have made a nice TIVA filled chapter, with a little confession from Ziva herself. Maybe Tony will wake up... Maybe he won't... They aren't sure if he is in a coma yet. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! _

**I've seen your act… **

Ziva walked down the corridor and looked at the door that, if opened, would show her the one she loved. She was planning on telling him, in the hope that it would make him wake up and tell her that he felt the same. She shook her head, Tony would never love her. She just loved him. She grabbed the door and pushed it open, tears started to blur her vision as soon as she saw Tony.

Pale face, dark circles under his eyes, tinted lips, machine hooked up to him, IV lines. She wiped away the tears that had started to make their way down her face and walked over to the ghostly version of Tony. "Tony?" She gripped his hand, expecting no response. Closing her eyes momentarily, she inhaled and opened them again. "I should have told you before, when I had a chance. Tony, I love you. I have since we first met, sure it could have been under better circumstances. But I loved you, and now. It is too late." Ziva didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face this time. She didn't expect anything. She didn't expect the pressure placed on her hand. She didn't expect to see his eyes open. She didn't expect to hear a low groan from the man next to her. But it happened. "Tony? Are you ok?"

"I've been shot, not really." He joked, trying to get up.

Ziva hesitated, but she pushed her hesitation aside and helped him sit up. "How can you find..." His hand was on her face, she stopped speaking. He wiped away some of her tears.

"Are _you _ok?" He asked, she could hear the worry and concern in his voice.

Looking into his eyes, she smiled. "I'm ok, now." She swallowed down the lump that was forming in her throat. His eyes were glittering with worry, and his kind look made her melt inside. "I can't lose you, Tony." She was about to admit everything to him. "I can't lose the only man I love." There, it was done. She had told him.

He looked at her. "I feel the same." She leaned in. He leaned out. Their lips joined. Abby stood in the door way and smiled.

They were ok.

Authors note: This had been were I had planned on ending, but... Yes, I know you all like the BUT. I have just got a great idea that might improve this story. Includes more Tiva and Jibbs in the next few chapters :) Please review and tell me if you like it and want me to continue, or if this should be the ending?


	5. A smile tells a tale of grace

_**Chapter five.**_

_**Authors note: (written last Friday) Oh- my- God! I can't believe that a story with four chapters has reached 58 reviews! Really, a massive THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, added this to their favourites, and read this story! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Sorry about the space between this chapter and the last one, I had plenty of real life problems, and the internet was down! Also, the songs mentioned in this story will be modern, and may not fit the story time, just ignore that little fact for today! Please review!**_

_**Authors note two: Ok, I have to say sorry about the poor quality of this chapter. A lot of things went down hill for me today, including a trip to the A&E and some terrible news for my family.**_

_**Dedication: To my very brave cousin who has had a lot going on in his life recently, and I wish him all the luck getting better!**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **_

**_A smile_**_** tells a tale of grace**_**.**

Jenny woke up and looked at the old shade of peach that was the ceiling above her. She recognised the smell, sawdust with hints of bourbon and coffee. She was on Jethro's chest. It had been just over a week since the shooting, Jethro had been discharged three days ago, with a sling of course. Tony... was being Tony. Stubborn, annoying. She would be surprised if the doctors weren't about to kill him by the end of the week! She blinked as the radio turned on and started playing 'true colours' it was halfway through the song, so he must have it on some random station. She decided that Jethro needed his sleep so she turned it off and walked into the kitchen.

–

Tony winced slightly as he stood up and changed. Today was the day. Finally, he was going home, well, back to Ziva's anyway. He looked up as she walked in, coffee cup in her hand. "How are you Tony?" She asked kindly, a small smile on her face. But he could tell that she was... stressed to say the least.

A yawn escaped his mouth, she looked at him curiously. "Are you sure that you are ready to leave, I mean, you look tired." He gave her a suggestive look. "No, Tony. We will not be having sex at mine until you are fully healed-" She realised what she was saying and her jaw dropped slightly. "Why am I even saying that!" She exclaimed, shocked.

Tony just looked at her with a smirk.

_**Authors**** note: Again, sorry about quality and shortness, bad days usually give me them, plus its... half eight and I have been up since 4am, so I'm falling asleep on the keyboard right now! Please review!**_


	6. The end

_**Chapter six.**_

_**Authors note: Please review! Set three weeks after chapter 5. **_

_**Dedication: To my very brave cousin who has had a lot going on in his life recently, and I wish him all the luck getting better!**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**_

_**The end. **_

As Ziva David turned over in the bed, he woke up. Her scent filled his senses. Hell, he was head over heels in love with this amazing person. Tony smiled and stroked her hair off her face as she gazed into his sea-green eyes, her own chocolate brown ones sparkling. "I love you Tony." She whispered, her heart seemed to be stuck in her throat as a lump formed. Not of sadness, but of happiness.

"I love you too, my chocolate angel." He replied, kissing her softly on the lips, his eyes bore into hers, both shining.

Both happy.

Hell, they were both head over heels in love with each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

-

Jenny gazed into a certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs' ice blue eyes. Those eyes were usually associated with fear, or 'Oh-God-Help-Me-The-Scary-Guy-Is-Coming-MY-Way' type of stuff, but to her it was so many different things, not one associated with anything bad.

Kindness.

The love of her life.

The one who would do anything for her.

The one she knew would always be there, day or night.

The one who had taught her everything she needed to know, yet knew so much more than her.

Gibbs was all of those things to her, and so much more.

-

Gibbs looked into the sleeping Jenny's eyes with love in his own. Her red hair reflected the sun's rays as they entered the room gracefully. Her soft smile, her amazing eyes, her perfect features; they all radiated beuty, smartness, brilliance.

The woman Gibbs had fallen for again and again.

_**A/N:**** That's it. The end. If anyone wants to continue this fic, or write a sequel PM me, because I ****know that I have made it really vauge, and ended it quickly, I've just lost my muse. Thanks so much to every single person who has taken the time to read, review, favourite, and add it to alert, you all really made my day! :) **_


End file.
